Relación:André y Tori
Relación:André y Tori , es la pareja formada por Tori Vega y André Harris. El apodo principal para ésta pareja amistosa es Tandré (T'''ori y '''André), es una de las relaciones más populares en la comunidad de fans junto con Bade. Tandré también se conoce como Andori (And'ré y T'ori ), aunque este término se utiliza muy poco. Los dos han sido amigos desde que se conocieron en el Piloto y han creado una muy cercana amistad desde entonces. A menudo dependen el uno del otro en situaciones difíciles. En el episodio The Bad Roommate se muestra su primera pelea, pero al final del episodio regresan a su estado normal. Amistad Dinámica thumbTori y André han establecido una amistad basada en el apoyo y aliento. André convenció a Tori para cantar en la gran presentación, André la animó a aceptar la oferta del director para entrar a Hollywood Arts, y logró que una multitud de gente la anime. Después de cosas terribles que le pasaron en su primer día, André le recordó que era una actora y cantante fantástica y que se quede en la escuela. En consecuencia, se ganó la confianza suficiente para convertirse en su mejor amigo. En el capitulo Los Diddly-Bops, Tori apoyó a André hacia la posibilidad de conseguir un contrato discográfico y lo animó a componer una nueva canción, y luego pidió a los productores que vayan a ver su desempeño. En El Amor Imposible de André, después de que André se da cuenta que está enamorado de Jade, acude a Tori en la noche para que le de consejo, y Tori le ayuda en todo el episodio para que se puede olvidar de Jade. En El Cuento Navideño de Tori, Tori es la santa secreto de André y trabaja intensamente para encontrar el regalo perfecto, y resulta que este viene siendo subirle a André una calificación en una asignatura que había reprobado. En One Thousand Berry Balls, André ayuda a Tori a conseguir un nuevo trabajo y en el episodio The Bad Roommate se enfrentan en su primera pelea; André se muda con Tori y no deja de molestar a la familia Vega quedándose despierto toda la noche haciendo ruidos musicales. Los dos se reconcilian al final del episodio. Episodios Primera Temporada Piloto En el Piloto, André y Tori se conocen por primera vez durante los primeros tres minutos. Trina los introduce diciendo que él será su pareja para el espectáculo que presentará Hollywood Arts. André empieza a llevarse mejor con Tori que con Trina y comienzan una gran amistad. En el espectáculo, Trina sufre una alergia en la lengua y no puede participar, así que André sugiere que Tori la reemplace. Ella se niega pero él la convence. Después de la presentación de Tori, el director le sugiere que entre a Hollywood Arts, ella se ve desconfiada de sí misma, pero André la anima. En su primer día, a Tori le pasan cosas terribles, pero él le recuerda que es especial por lo que decide continuar en esa escuela. El Monólogo del Pájaro André dice que quiere que Tori sea la protagonista en la obra que la escuela organizará, pero para poder serlo, ella tiene que pasar un desafío formado por un monólogo llamado El monólogo del pájaro. También al principio del episodio André se ve ayudando a Tori buscándo un libro en su casillero. Más tarde Tori le recomienda a André que se salga de la clase de ballet, en la cuál se inscribió para conocer chicas. Combate Escénico Tori no sabe que es un combate escénico, y le pregunta a André. El le dice que es cuando actores se pelean falsamente. Cuando André se da cuenta que Jade mintió sobre que Tori la golpeó, él es el que le avisa a Tori. La Canción de la Semana de Cumpleaños Segunda Temporada Tercera Temporada Cuarta Temporada Canciones Duetos Primera Temporada tell me that you loveme.jpg|Tell Me That You Love Me (La Gran Estafa del Ping-Pong '')|link=Tell Me That You Love Me song 2 you.png|Song2You (Los Diddly-Bops)|link=Song2You Segunda Temporada remix.jpg|Make It Shine Remix (El Regreso de Helen)|link=Make It Shine 365.png|365 Days (El Amor Imposible de André )|link=365 Days Tercera Temporada countdown.jpg|Countdown (con André) (La Chica Espantosa de André)|link=Countdown Números Grupales Segunda Temporada back.jpg|I Want You Back (con Cat y Jade) (Encerrados)|link=I Want You Back Tercera Temporada large4.jpg|It's Not Christmas Without You (con Cat y Jade) (A Christmas Tori)|link=It's Not Christmas Without You large6.jpg|Five Fingaz to the Face (con Cat, Jade, Rex, Beck, Trina, Robbie y Dr. Rhapsody) (Llevando a Tori a la Locura)|link=Five Fingaz to the Face Coros De André a Tori: Segunda Temporada *'Best Friend's Brother' en La Arruina Bailes; cantada por Tori con André y Cat. Tercera Temporada *'Shut Up N' Dance' en April Fools' Blank; cantada por Tori, Cat, Jade, Trina y Robbie con André y Beck. Cuarta Temporada *'Here's 2 Us' en One Thousand Berry Balls; cantada por Tori con André. *'Faster Than Boyz''' en The Bad Roommate; cantada por Tori con André. Curiosidades *Han salido en todos los episodios. *Tori se ha vestido de dos personas para ayudar a André, en El Amor Imposible de André como Jade; y en The Bad Roommate como Charlotte Harris. *André cree que Tori es especial y única. Galería Sstf45.jpg 300px-Faster Than Boyz (Official Music Video) Victoria Justice ft. Leon Thomas (Victorious).jpg Bso Victorious 2 0--Frontal.jpg Vic s3g 06HR.jpg ToriGrandma.jpg SA1be.jpg Cellblock.jpg Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas